fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogara Ahrul
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Ogara Ahrul are Elder Dragons that are rather selective of their habitats. Rarely seen by the Guild and was once thought to be extinct, but the stench it produces leaves its mark. Incredibly rare and feels almost primeval. Physiology Ogara Ahrul bear the typical quadruped build as most other Elder Dragons, with the exception being that Ogara Ahrul keeps its neck upright even when fighting and that it is taller than a Teostra, but just as long as Chameleos. It possesses deep brown scales on its head, back, shoulders, wings and tail, but on its underbelly from its chin to its waist and limbs (excluding wings) have scales that are bleached white in colour. The ends of its forelimbs and hindlegs have mud clumped together. Its eyes are also have purple irises. It has a head that is flattened from the top along with somewhat large, sagging jowls which also possess scales. Its bottom jaw is bigger than its top jaw, and lacks horns. It only has two clawed toes on each limb (excluding wings), but the claws are grimy black in colour and have almost deteriorated. Its wings are much smaller compared to that of other small Elder Dragons like itself. The wings possess three elongated fingers that end in small discs, with dusty-brown webbing that is slightly tattered at the rim. Ogara Ahrul's tail is somewhat long, and gradually swells up near the end, but it truly ends in a slim, needle-like point, but has no bones and thus cannot move this tiny part. The scales spread away from each other to reveal the dragon's hide, which is also bleached white. Along its back are several studs which seem to be connected to its spinal column. Behaviour Ogara Ahrul are extremely solitary and want nothing to do with potential competitors. They want their lives to be quiet, but do occasionally hunt for themselves. To prevent too many territorial bouts, it marks its territory by constantly releasing a noxious gas. It fights without conscience. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Ogara Ahrul are special predators, being Elder Dragons. Though to some's surprise, it doesn't hunt as often as others. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Being solitary, anything that enters its territory, even a tiny Vespoid, will be torn to shreds if they dare catch the dragon's attention. As such, almost no monsters are found in the same locale as an Ogara Ahrul, if the smell doesn't drive them off. Tracks Withered Plants and Pungent Fluid are the only tracks one can use to find Ogara Ahrul. Specific Locale Interactions Given that Ogara Ahrul can inflict the Muck ailment, it needs to be in areas with plenty of muddy terrain. Using this, it will make it easier for the dragon to close in on a target while they find it hard to get away. The clumps found on its forelimbs and hindlegs are not present if it is encountered in the Nest Hole, Everwood or the Elder's Recess. Special Behaviours Ogara Ahrul have no special behaviours to note. Cutscenes Introduction The Dragon's Stench - Marshlands, Area 6 The hunter walks into the area (from Area 5), slightly weakened due to the lingering stench clouds, even waving their arms near their face to get rid of the smell. As they walk further in, next to the tree stump, they catch a glimpse of a large dragon silhouette approaching them. The silhouette raises its front half off the ground, and breathes out a stream of gas at the hunter, only for them to dodgeroll to the left, away from the tree stump. The dragon then walks over to where the hunter previously stood, flapping its wings a few times to clear the stench clouds, revealing Ogara Ahrul. The dragon stares the hunter down for some time, before it turns around to face them, letting out a roar and starting the hunt. Its gas aura will be active. Abilities In addition to using its own hereditary strength as an Elder Dragon, it also fights using specialised stench it produces. These gases are used from underneath its body and inside its mouth, and their level of potency varies from basic stench to draining oxygen to outright rendering the victim unable to speak. In addition to this, Ogara Ahrul possesses an aura similar to Teostra and Kushala Daora, in which it surrounds its body with a pungent air which makes it too risky to stay near. One must also be mindful of its enlarged tail. Attacks * Swipe - A simple swipe with its claw to a target in front of it. Moderate damage and does sliding knockback. * Turning Swipe - A 90-degree turn while swinging its claw. Essentially the same as Swipe. * Head Swing - Ogara swings its head upwards two times, similarly to Alatreon. Moderate damage and upswings hunters. * Head Strike - Ogara Ahrul lowers its head quickly at whatever is in front of it, attempting to headbutt it, similarly to Alatreon. Low-to-moderate damage and knocks hunters over. * Tail Swing - Ogara looks over its shoulder and swings its tail. Due to the weight of it, it only does this once. Slightly more damage than the moves listed above, and causes sliding knockback when hit. * Tail Slam - Ogara looks over its shoulder and proceeds to slam its tail down. At higher ranks, it will do this instantaneously rather than telegraph it. It may deliberately turn to use this. Above-moderate damage and does sliding knockback. * Ram - Ogara lets out a small cry before bowing its head and running towards victims. It does not swing its head upward like Alatreon does. In G-Rank, it can turn to make it easier to hit a target. Moderate damage and causes heavy knockdown. * Gas Release - Ogara spreads its wings outwards and releases gas from the pores on its underbelly. Low-to-moderate damage, causes sliding knockback and inflicts Soiled, but if the target is already Soiled, Fatigue instead. * Gas Breath - Ogara's throat begins to swell, which is followed by it bowing its head and breathing out a stream of pungent stench, sweeping this two times. At higher ranks, the range is increased, and at G-Rank, it can move either forwards or backwards. Does moderate-to-high damage and also inflicts Soiled, and at High-Rank onward, it may leave behind clouds of gas. * Turning Gas Breath - G-Rank only. Ogara inhales deeply and its throat begins to swell. Afterwards, it bows its head and breathes a large stream of gas, turning around slowly. After it turns 180 degrees, it stops, but starts again for the remainder of the attack. Throws hunters back and moderate-to-high damage, while also inflicting Soiled. * Stink Cloud - Ogara stands up on its hindlegs and releases gas from its body. After doing so, it slams its forelimbs down and flaps its wings once. This spreads three clouds of gas around it, which inflict Soiled, and if stood in it for more than 4 seconds, inflicts Fatigue, and if enraged, Vocal Cord Paralysis. Being hit by its forelimbs when it comes back down does below-moderate damage and does minor knockback. Minor/Passive Moves * Backwards Leap - Ogara Ahrul, like most other Elder Dragons, will simply jump back. In rage mode, it may leave behind a cloud of gas, and in G-Rank, it can do this regardless. * Roar - Ogara raises its forelimbs off the ground and lets out a deep, guttural roar before coming back down. Usually activates Gas Aura, and requires HG Earplugs to block. * Gas Aura - Usually active at the start of a hunt. Staying in it for more than 7 seconds will inflict Fatigue. Disabled when flinched, staggered or successfully toppled after a mount. In the style of 5th Generation, it can be negated by staggering it with Elderseal. Rage and Tired States Rage State Ogara Ahrul's stench will intensify to the point where the immediate area is enveloped with stink clouds, which will also rise from the bottom of the screen. The air will gain a musty brown tint. It also moves faster and is more prone to using gas-based moves, which also creates Stink Clouds, and also gains access to Vocal Cord Paralysis. Tired State As an Elder Dragon, Ogara Ahrul cannot enter this state. Mounts Hunters can mount its head, back and tail. Its tail will no longer be mounted if it has been severed. Like most mid-tier Elder Dragons, it will shake itself while airborne. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Gas Dragon * Family: Ahrul Habitat Range Ogara Ahrul prefer to live in marshy and humid areas alike, where few Elder Dragons have been spotted. Though occasionally, they have been seen prowling the Everwood and Nest Hole, and have even been sighted in the Elder's Recess in the New World. The individuals found here have not lasted very long, suggesting they only come here near the very end of their lives. Additionally, Ogara Ahrul have also been sighted in the mires of the Wildspire Waste, usually after being chased out of the Elder's Recess by a powerful force such as Nergigante. Ecological Niche Very high on the food chain. They may also prey on major predators such as Najarala or Khezu if they dare linger around in its new territory. For the most part, the only competition it has to worry about is Chameleos, but also Rajang and Deviljho could pose a deadly threat. Biological Adaptations Ogara Ahrul's appearance has not changed for over thousands of years. Their limbs have several white hairs which help the dragon stick mud into it, but not much else can stick onto it. The swollen end of its tail is muscular, which allows for the dragon to deal heavy, concussive blows. However, what makes Ogara Ahrul stand out from other Elder Dragon is its ability to release pungent gasses from pores located on its underbelly and from its mouth. The truth about this is that these gasses is actually its waste; Ogara Ahrul does not defecate and instead it takes on a gaseous form. The reason behind this has yet to be discovered as Ogara Ahrul is still a relatively new monster. Its urine also appears to be acidic, which may be the cause of its worn claws. On a side note, due to Ogara Ahrul's shrunken wings, it rarely flies, only doing so to take shortcuts to other areas. Instead, they are somewhat fan-shaped, allowing the beast to direct clouds of gas to some extent. Behaviour Ogara Ahrul are rarely seen interacting with other animals, but once it does, it is normally aggressive, and attempts to chase them out of its territory, or killing them if they persist. It acts this way to other Ogara Ahrul, so their maternal patterns have yet to be discovered. Ogara Ahrul territories are known to be almost completely isolated. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. * Its wings can be broken at once. * Its belly can be wounded. Successfully doing this decreases the range and lifespan of some of its gas-based moves. * Its tail can be severed. Thunder is required to cut it. * The mud can be broken off each limb. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Chameleos Turf War WIP With Nergigante Turf War This turf war is similar to Teostra's turf war with the same monster. Ogara Ahrul will attempt to wrestle with Nergigante as well as attempting to gas it, much to the former's disappointment, the Nergigante wins and pins it down. Shortly after, it will grind it and throw it across the ground. Little damage is done to Nergigante while Ogara Ahrul suffers 3/4 of the damage in the fight as well as the possibility of broken parts. Nergigante is the winner. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses As an Elder Dragon, Ogara Ahrul cannot be Frenzied nor can it be affected by the Hyper State. Very rarely, when an Ogara visits the Elder's Recess, will it attain the Tempered State. Tempered Ogara Ahrul are Arch-Tempered monsters that utilize their gas-based moves more strategically. It is also unaffected by Flash Bombs or Pods, and will passively create gas clouds, and those spawned from attacks will be larger. It will also use Dung Pods used against it to enlarge the gas clouds it passively creates around the area. Quests Village Low-Rank Multiplayer Low-Rank Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo